Cuando entran sin avisar
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Latinoamérica. Porque se habían prometido intentarlo y porque la palabra  fallar  había quedado atrás, igual que todo lo que estaba fuera del cuarto de Manuel. Sólo eran ellos dos. Argentina/Chile; yaoi. Lemon.


**Disclaimer (importante):** Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya. Los diseños de Chile y Argentina pertenecen a rowein (.livejournal), yo sólo los he tomado prestado para fangirlear un rato. x)

**Summary: **Latin Hetalia. Porque se habían prometido intentarlo y porque la palabra «fallar» había quedado atrás, igual que todo lo que estaba fuera del cuarto de Manuel. Sólo eran ellos dos. Argentina/Chile; yaoi. Lemon.

**» Nota:** He usado sus nombres humanos: Chile es José Manuel González Rodríguez, Manuel para los amigos. Y Argentina es Martín Hernández. Todo sacado de latin_hetalia (.livejournal).

**» Nota 2:** Tengo varios fics de esta pareja, y este es el primero que me digno a subir aquí, supongo que después subiré más xD

**To:** Para mi querida _Starlight_, mi estrellita (L)

Aclaraciones al final del fic.

* * *

******Cuando entran sin avisar**

******

* * *

**

Cuando el reloj dio las 2:27 a.m. la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, y Martín, a roncar. Entonces Manuel suspiró.

Los brazos que rodeaban el cuerpo de Martín lo apretaron más contra sí, y el otro balbuceó algo inteligible, lo que se suele soltar cuando se está entre la línea del sueño y la realidad. Manuel no pudo evitar sonreír (porque estaba solo, porque nadie lo veía, porque Martín no lo miraba y su rostro era gracioso pero adorable, porque su piel era suave contra la suya y el viento fuera opacó la risita que soltó), y acercó su boca a su frente, dejándola ahí unos momentos.

El repiqueteo de las gotas en la ventana era como un sonido bajo, casi una canción para llenar ese pequeño (pequeño) vacío que el silencioso pero presente sonido de sus corazones no podía completar. Y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, mientras el aliento de Martín le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y el calor aún permanecía entre ambos; porque sus brazos no dejaron de rodearlo y sus cuerpos parecían amoldarse como un rompecabezas. Porque Martín era cálido, como el sol.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente al recordar en retazos lo que había pasado, y frunció la boca, como si alguien lo viera y quisiera fingir que no había tenido nada que ver. Pero, vamos, que no es que en realidad quisiera negarlo.

Ni que se arrepintiera de ello.

Aunque hace unas horas creía que se moría de vergüenza, y Martín no lo notaba, porque no dejaba de apretarlo contra la pared de la terraza y su boca no dejaba de moverse, hambrienta. Uno de sus brazos rodeándole posesivamente la cintura, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente atrapado, y en la mano libre el cigarro que habían estado compartiendo hacía un rato. Pensar que todo había empezado por un mero reto de besos robados, suena incluso a algo que Manuel no haría, pero el orgullo de Manuel no le permitiría perder en nada, y siempre había una primera vez para todo.

(Como a callarse el acostumbrado «Para» que se murió en su garganta).

Quizás por eso se estremeció cuando una de las manos de Martín, no-invitada pero tampoco mal recibida, tocó su piel bajo la camisa, rozando con la uña del índice el hueso de su cadera, hasta que pudo acariciar el ombligo con el pulgar, calentando con su roce. Y todo mientras la sonrisa más bobalicona y prepotente se mantenía en su rostro de "Mirá-cómo-te-hago-sentir-bien-Manu".

—T-Tienes las manos _frías_ —si de algo estuvo Martín seguro era que aquello no era una queja.

—Shh, ya voy a entrar en _calor_. Y vos también.

Manuel apretó los labios al sentir los de Martín en su cuello, simplemente rozando, pero erizándole los cabellos de los brazos y poniéndole la piel de gallina. Ah, y esa sensación extraña en el vientre, una mezcla de ansiedad y nervios que nunca aprendió a controlar, ni esconder. Y no es que fuera a comenzar a aprender ahora.

Y Martín quiso reír, reír y abrazarlo y volver a besarlo como lo había hecho antes de tocarle el vientre. Quería devorarle la boca, y a él mismo. Mientras Manuel le enredaba los dedos en el pelo y apoyaba los codos en sus hombros y la pared se hacía molesta y las brisas, demasiado frías.

Entonces Manuel le quitó el cigarro con su mano libre y le puso la otra en el pecho, alejándolo un poco, aspiró con labios húmedos, y soltó el humo casi a los dos segundos. Tiró el cigarrillo al piso, apagándolo con el pie, y le sonrió de lado a Martín cuando, con las cejas alzadas, le dijo que entraran.

Cinco minutos después Martín no tenía su camiseta (Manuel se la había sacado mientras se reía de lo despeinado que estaba, antes de hacerlo estremecer con el recorrido de sus dedos sobre las líneas de su abdomen) y Manuel, los pantalones (sobran las explicaciones).

—Tú y tu hábito de tirar las cosas.

Martín no sabía si Manuel bromeaba o de verdad le importaba que los pantalones hubieran caído al piso en… en _alguna_ parte.

—Bueno, che, no pareciera que estuvieras muy preocupado; nunca lo estás en momentos como este —le contraatacó, no muy serio, para después acercarse a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, y que la burbuja personal que se empezaba a formar a su alrededor lo tomara.

A pesar de que de cierto modo estaba ansioso, su mano fue gentil al correr la camisa y descubrir el costado de su torso, haciendo un recorrido curvilíneo por el perfil del vientre hasta la cadera, y llegar al gran premio que eran sus piernas. De muslo a rodilla, de rodilla a tobillo, y viceversa. Sólo para al final inclinarse a besarlo en el pecho, sobre la tela, sugerentemente cerca de su clavícula.

—Che, estrellita, ¿sonreirías para mí?

Era lo mismo que le había pedido de la nada mientras tomaban once, con la misma sonrisa infantil y cómplice, esa que pone un niño al pedir un helado, sacando en cara lo bien que le iba en el colegio. Entonces Manuel se había dado cuenta que la mano sobre la mesa se había movido, y que ahora estaba más cerca, y de verdad dudó si correr la suya o no, o hacer como si no había notado eso y que se ponía nervioso por su mirada.

—¿P-Para qué? —al sobrenombre ya se había adecuado con el tiempo, y prefería no discutir por algo que era un círculo vicioso.

—Es obvio: para ver tu sonrisa, boludo; vos sabes lo que pienso de ella y-

—Cállate. ¿Tienes que ponerte cursi justo ahora? —refunfuñó al tomar la taza de té y llevarla a su boca; sus mejillas parecían un semáforo que no podía cambiar del rojo.

—… y me gusta que sonrías para mí.

A veces Manuel piensa que Martín de verdad es idiota, pero otras veces pensaba que sus palabras escondían cosas que todavía no podía comprender, y que le daba pánico afrontar. No llevaban mucho, y de verdad tenía miedo de _fallar. _Quizás por eso simplemente se mordió la punta de la lengua, corrió la silla y se levantó.

—¿Traigo el manjar para el pan? —siempre aparentando toda la normalidad posible, e intentando fingir que nada lo había alterado.

Martín apoyó el codo en la mesa y sujetó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, tamborileando los dedos en su mejilla; Manuel era fácil de leer la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esto sería más fácil si él no fuera el único que _decía_ algo.

De cualquier forma, al final sonríe, siempre le sonríe.

—Dale, traélo.

Porque eso le había prometido, ¿no? Sonreír por los dos, hasta que ya no fuera necesario.

Pero ahora Manuel aprieta los dedos en su hombro y esconde el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y su piel, su aroma en su nariz. Se estremeció al sentir un dedo rozando por accidente el lunar de su cadera, y su rostro se sonrojó casi de forma adorable.

Abrió la boca, para contestarle, entonces-

—Subí los brazos.

Los ojos verdes de Martín no brillaban con resignación, mucho menos con decepción, sino que eran como un fuego, uno que parecía que traspasaba su piel, que lo hacía sentirse transparente, aunque no invisible.

Hizo lo que le pidió, y la camisa pasó por su cabeza, dejando su torso expuesto al otro, que lo miraba de una forma que lo hizo sentirse nervioso. Y no faltó mucho para que sintiera la presión de su figura, cuando la cama rechinó por el brusco movimiento y la boca de Martín se aventuró sobre su pecho, besando, mordiendo, explorando lo que ya conocía y los recovecos de su piel, tocando con su lengua puntos específicos que ya nunca se le iban a olvidar. Así mientras su mano seguía el contorno de su estómago, tentada a rehacer el recorrido de antes, pero conteniéndose y descansando en la curva de la cintura; sonriendo bobaliconamente otra vez por la respiración agitada de su compañero.

—¿Aquí está bien, Manu? —el silencio nunca había sido demasiado aceptado entre ellos, y simplemente tuvo que romperlo cuando captó que el otro no hablaba.

Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo de Manuel no fue precisamente una palabra.

—¿Y_ aquí_? —su pulgar volvió a rozar ese lunar en su cadera.

Por el gemido que se ganó, Martín pensó que le había atinado. Él no esperaba un «¡Sí!» y quizás tampoco un «Sigue», pero podía entender su expresiones corporales, podía intentar entenderlo de esta otra manera. Porque sentir que Manuel se estremecía bajo su figura era un placer demasiado grande como para siquiera ser negado por nimiedades como la poca comunicación que el otro proponía dar.

Y _mierda_, qué molestos se volvían los pantalones. Igual que la temperatura de la habitación, que no dejaba de subir y subir, siendo sofocante.

Entonces Manuel sentía que los hormigueos se extendían por todo su cuerpo, por cada parte que Martín rozaba, calentando sobre su piel y descontrolándole el corazón. Lo tomó por completo desprevenido cuando se acercó a su boca una vez más, besándolo con urgencia pasional, pero lento, lento como sólo Martín podía besarlo y robarle el aliento. Le mordió los labios antes de separarse y no se dio tiempo de avergonzarse por ello.

—Parecés distraído, ¿en qué andás pensando?

Martín parecía buscar la respuesta con sus propios ojos, como si Manuel la tuviera tatuada en alguna parte o algo así.

—Pienso en por qué mierda tú todavía _tienes_ pantalones.

—Pues… —Martín se pasó una mano por el pelo— porque todavía no me los sacás, pibe, animate, que no muerdo… mucho.

—Lo sé —se rió Manuel, sentándose en la cama cuando el otro también lo hizo—, por experiencia propia.

Si había algo que a Martín no lo dejaba de maravillar era la forma en que Manuel reía; el cómo parecían brillarle los ojos, y su rostro ser más jovial, también el timbre de su risa, y el asomo de sonrisa que quedaba después de eso. Era tan fácil sentir _esto_ (eso, aquello) por él.

—Apurate, che, que no sabés _cómo_ molesta esta porquería —se quejó medio serio cuando el otro acercó las manos a sus pantalones para poder liberarlo _al fin_. Aunque normalmente él mismo se los quitaba, ahora quería ser un poco diferente.

En eso pensaba profundamente (en serio, _profundamente_) hasta que una brisa bastante fría rozó ciertas partes que se excedían en temperatura en esos momentos. Y recién cayó en la cuenta que Manuel se llevaba ropa interior y todo, tocando ocasionalmente con sus dedos en sus muslos y piernas, como un roce inocente, que fingía un "No lo hago a propósito". Pero obviamente los ojos de Manuel decían otra cosa.

Tragó saliva, sonriendo con las mejillas rojas por haberlo tomado desprevenido. (Pero no tenía por qué saberlo, eh).

—Tsk, vení para acá.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre sí, aunque después no supo se fue realmente una buena idea, porque ese gemido que se le escapó lo dejó en total evidencia de cuan sensible se sentía.

Y no era para menos, si su miembro acababa de rozar sobre la tela de los bóxers de Manuel.

—¿Mmm? —sonrió el otro, de puro gusto al verlo en cierta debilidad. También tenía bochorno, sí, vale, pero era más satisfactorio ver el bochorno en Martín.

Aún así este volvió a besar la piel, en su hombro, y sus manos, recorriendo sus brazos, su torso, palpando sobre el cuerpo cálido y levemente sudoroso, como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Martín mentiría si dijera que no pensaba eso, pero su orgullo no permitía decir que había alguien sobre él, así que permanecería como secreto hasta entonces. Pero, Dios, el cómo Manuel cerraba los ojos, cómo suspiraba por sus caricias, cómo se ponía _más_ colorado…

Le bastaron tres segundos para darse cuenta de lo realmente estorbo que podía llegar a ser la ropa interior; dos segundos para apreciar la figura del otro, tan sensual como inocente al mismo tiempo; y uno para darse cuenta que quería besarlo una vez más. Y así lo hizo.

Desde que podía recordar, los besos de Manuel eran dulces, como el azúcar tostada lo algún caramelo.

Y de hacía un par de meses se le hacían más dulces todavía, y sería quizás porque sólo eran para él. Porque cuando todo comenzó todo esto estaban en la casa de Martín, viendo una película de la cual no recordaba el nombre precisamente _ahora_. Pero sí se acordaba de Martín recostado en sus piernas, comiendo un alfajor, y él acercándose a quitarle una migaja que quedó en su boca para que al final terminaran en un beso. De esos _dulces_, de esos lentos.

—Manu… _intentémoslo._

Manuel tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, apretando los labios y viendo la pantalla de la televisión sin verla en realidad.

—Si fallamos siempre lo podemos volver a intentar, che, que por equivocarnos una vez no va a ser el fin del mundo —por supuesto que era fácil decirlo; y también era fácil tener miedo. Después de un repertorio de fallas en lo que tenían de vida, no era difícil agregar una.

Y bueno, también era un problema el que vivieran _tanto._

—No se lo tenemos por qué decir a nadie todavía, dejá de poner esa cara de pendejo asustado.

—N-No tengo cara de pendejo asustado —rodó los ojos, tirándole un mechón de pelo.

—Sí que la tenés —se rió después de hacer un puchero por el jalón de pelo—, mirá… —levantó la mano hasta tocar su nariz—, justo ahí, y aquí —pero al final tomó su nuca y lo acercó una vez más.

Pero bueno, el ahora, era un poco más diferente.

—Nng… _a-ah_ —porque la voz de Martín se distorsiona con el temblor de su cuerpo y los jadeos que se escapan de su boca, estando su rostro más que rojo, y todo gracias a la boca de Manuel, que hacía un _más que excelente_ trabajo en su entrepierna.

Y la temperatura subía y subía, y la sangre se acumulaba en dos partes de su cuerpo.

Por otro lado Manuel intentaba no pensar en lo que hacía, pero a la vez sí, porque cada movimiento parecía realmente calculado, cuándo apretaba los labios y cuánto, dónde tocaba su lengua y cómo. Siempre con los ojos lejos de los de Martín, fijos en su rostro sólo para ver la mueca del obvio placer en el otro. Si no quería mentir, podía decir que lo hacía sentirse poderoso.

—M-Manu —gimió Martín por lo bajo, poniendo una mano en los cabellos del otro, acercándolo inconscientemente más a sí, y estremeciéndose por otro roce lascivo de la lengua del otro—, m-me voy a correr. Pará.

Martín sentía que el calor en su vientre aumentaba a cada movimiento de la boca de Manuel, que parecía elevarlo un peldaño más en lo que era su propia escalera al maldito y maravilloso cielo. Su espalda se arqueó por otra ola de sensaciones que recorrió su columna junto a un último apretón, antes de que Manuel se alejara. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y lo acercó antes que dijera ninguna palabra, quizá porque sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos esquivos lo habían hecho pensar que se veía demasiado provocativo y adorable como para pasarlo por alto.

—Tsk, ¿'tás listo ya? —le preguntó en casi un ronroneo, su mano pasando por la espalda de Manuel, hasta llegar a su trasero y acercarlo más desde ahí.

—¡N-No me toquí' ahí! —jadeó, sobresaltado cuando un dedo intruso rozó su entrada.

—Vos sabés que me lo agradecerás después —le besó la mejilla, sólo para al final rozársela con los dientes antes de besarlo y entrar en él. Jadeó, sintiendo en su mano todo el fuego abrazador de su interior.

—C-Conchetumare, ¡odio _eso_! M-Mierda —medio gimió y se quejó, pasando los brazos bajo los de Martín y enterrando los dedos en sus omóplatos.

—Shh, ya, así no te va a doler luego —lo consoló, aún tanteando el terreno y aventurando un segundo dedo—. ¿Querés que hablemos del clima? Está _húmedo_ y-

—_Hue'ón_, cállate —gruñó, relamiéndose los dedos al sentirlos secos y temblándole las piernas por moverlas, acomodándose mejor sobre el regazo de Martín. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, recostando la frente en el hombro cálido del otro.

—Relajate.

—Eso _intento._ Cállate, n-no… no me estás ayudando. A-Ah.

Martín sonrió de lado y le dejó un beso en la frente. Cuando se aseguró con un tercer dedo y se planteó que no habría dificultad, alejó su mano y abrazó la figura de Manuel, escuchándolo respirar agitadamente sobre su hombro.

—Relajate —le volvió a susurrar mientras lo recostaba en la cama, de costado, y se posicionaba a su lado, cogiendo su cadera, aprovechando la hermosa ventaja de ese lunar cerca del hueso.

—Qué te dio con esta posición —masculló el otro, abochornado, mirándolo sobre su hombro con las cejas alzadas.

—Me re gustó la última vez que la hicimos —contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las manos de Martín siempre fueron cálidas, desde pequeños, y suaves, no más grandes que las suyas, pero sí más… más _abarcadoras_. Las sintió en su cuello, tocando con la punta de los dedos, produciéndole cosquillas y haciéndole temblar levemente; siguió mirando su rostro, sus ojos que brillaban con suavidad. Martín parecía perdido, como si por esos pequeños momentos estuviera desconectado.

—_Norte…_ —susurró en su oído y el aliento cálido le rozó la oreja, parándole los vellos de la nuca y obligándolo a tragar saliva. Entonces su mano se movió, haciendo un recorrido, siguiendo una línea imaginaria sobre su piel mientras tocaba lo que más podía. Pasó por su torso, rozando un pezón de forma traviesa, hasta delinear la curva de su cintura con exagerada lentitud— _Centro_ —por supuesto, no perdió la oportunidad de tocar su vientre con la palma de la mano, exquisitamente despacio.

Y Manuel estaba casi inmóvil, mirando expectante esa mano que se aventuraba había abajo pero no alcanzaba a tocar su notable erección. No sabía si Martín lo estaba impacientando a propósito o se tomaba esos tiempos que mencionaba para tocarlo un poco más; fuera cual fuera la opción, lo _estaba_ impacientando, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndolo sentir… extraño, deseado.

Volvió a relamerse los labios, sólo para suspirar después.

—Ah, mirá, mi parte favorita —rió por lo bajo en su cuello, haciendo que sus dedos caminaran por sobre la curva de la cadera hasta comenzar a llegar al muslo, y detenerse tiernamente cerca de la rodilla y tomar la pierna por el interior, levantándola lo justo y necesario para acomodar su cintura cerca de la otra—: _…sur_.

—D-Deja el tour para después —pidió, dejando caer la cabeza en las almohadas, arqueando su figura para señalar silenciosamente lo que quería. Porque nunca lo dirá en voz alta.

Por ahora.

—Pff, siempre matás la emoción —le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, rozándolo con la lengua.

Se acomodó con la ayuda de su mano libre, y de un suave empujón entró en él, siendo fantásticamente recibido. Y si por fuera Manuel era cálido, por dentro era puro fuego. Fue como si una ola de sensaciones lo golpeara, haciéndolo estremecer y apretar más al otro contra su cuerpo, casi posesivamente. (Vale, borremos ese 'casi').

—¿Viste, b-boludo? No te dolió _nada_, ¿verdad? —se regodeó, empezando el pequeño vaivén de sus caderas, un poco hacia atrás y otro empujón hacia adelante.

Entonces Manuel gime el nombre de Martín y Martín sonríe, como si pudiera contra todo el mundo.

—C-Cállate… ngg —gruñó (sí, incluso ahora gruñía), viéndolo nuevamente por sobre su hombro y atrayéndolo hacia sí desde la nuca para besarlo.

Decir que les faltaba el aire era poco, por eso se separaron rápidamente, y después de un perfectamente audible «Más rápido» Martín ya había perdido la noción de dónde estaba, o que el reloj marcaba las doce treinta de la madrugada.

—Che, estrellita —le murmuró bajito en el cuello, aunque nunca dejó de moverse contra el cuerpo de Manuel; el escuchar el choque entre ambos era demasiado… espectacular—… te quiero, ¿vale?

Entonces Manuel cierra los ojos y repite esas palabras en su mente, mientras Martín aumenta el ritmo y siente que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho por la profundidad de sus estocadas; mientras sus manos no dejan de apretarlo y recorrerlo a pesar de que el estar cerca es fisiológicamente imposible. No se podía ser menos de uno, y ya lo eran.

Y no fue hasta que se le crisparon los dedos de los pies y la tirantez en su vientre fue insoportable, hasta que Martín le advirtió con voz ronca y los dedos de él se hundieron en su piel, mientras que los suyos, en los brazos, casi arañándolo. No fue hasta que el orgasmo le hizo ver brillante y sintió lo agarrotado de su cuerpo después que, bajito, cuando Martín salió de su cuerpo, agitado, murmuró un

—Vale.

que, para bien o para mal, el otro pudo escuchar sin problemas.

Después ninguno de los dos sería consiente realmente del clima afuera, y todo lo que estuviera exterior a esas cuatro paredes iba a ser ajeno a su propia realidad. Y Manuel, al final, cuando los ronquidos de Martín fueran ya menos concurrentes y su agarre se debilitara un poco, cerrando los ojos con las palabras de Martín en su mente, respondería sin abrir la boca, acariciándole el pelo, y pensando que no le molestaría permanecer allí un poco más, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo.

Pero era normal.

Porque cuando sentimientos así aparecían, lo hacían sin avisar.

* * *

******Fin**

******

* * *

**

**Vocabulario:  
Hue'ón**: Viene de la palabra Huevón, modismo chileno, insulto que podría tomarce como «Imbécil» o «Idiota».  
-No sé hablar argentino 8D

**Pequeñas e insignificantes aclaraciones:  
**-Este fic es 90% headcanon mío y 10% OoC /)_-  
-El lunar de la cadera de Manuel representaría el Archipiélago de Juan Fernández, y quería ponerle otro en el muslo por la isla de Chiloé, pero realmente se me borró de la cabeza.  
-Intenté hacer un juego de tiempos del relato que realmente no salió como quería, brp.  
-Esto es muy gay.

* * *

Y bueno, no, no es nada histórico..., creo que eso iría más adelante, porque me da cierto terror el tratarlo, je.

Un saludo, y gracias por leer. :)

**Meli.**


End file.
